These Not Truths
by mute90
Summary: What does Jessica's family believe about Sam?
1. Ashley

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me.

Summary: What does Jessica's family believe about Sam?

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Ashley Moore shushed her daughter with a waving hand. She dropped her shopping bags on a bench. "What did they say this time?"

She could hear her husbands voice hitch slightly. "Come home. I'll tell you when you get here."

Ashley shook her head and squeezed her cell phone. "Jeff, tell me."

"But mommy -!"

"Melly, wait," she snapped. She turned her attention back to the phone. "Jeff, tell me."

"They – uh – they think he might have been responsible for – for what happened to Jessica." Ashley dropped down to the bench. Jeff continued on, "His mom died in a fire and his dad has been seen at a few, the fatal ones. He was seen at one in some place called Salvation."

Ashley bit her lip, "Jeff…"

"They think he killed our baby!" Jeff's voice was broken and tear-filled but mostly. "That son-of-a-bitch took our baby girl!"

Ashley put a hand over her mouth and sobbed.

Jeff continued, threats and curses coming over the phone and she would probably agree if she could make sense of any of them.

She didn't know how long she sat there, listing to her husband curse and trying to block out the memories.

_"Mom, I'd like you to meet Sam Winchester."_

_"Ah, mom, he's so polite, isn't he?"_

_"He's cute when he blushes and he's hot when he's angry."_

_"I think I'm in love with him, the sort of I-want-to-marry-him love, you know?"_

A security guard came over. "Ma'am? Are you alright, ma'am?"

She let the phone slide from her hand.

The security guard caught. "Hello," he said. She didn't know what Jeff told him but his expression instantly became one of sympathy. "Of course. Yes, sir. I will." He hung up the phone and placed it in one of her bags.

"I have to get home," she muttered.

"You're husband's coming to pick you up."

She swiped at her tears. "I have to - ." She tried grabbing the bags but her hands weren't working. They were shaking hard.

The security guard stopped her. "I'll get them. Let's just get you some coffee."

Ashley nodded. She took deep breaths. She reached down to where a purple backpack rested against her feet. It was purple and green with way too many zippers and key chains hanging off it with no keys. _He_ had given to her. It was for her birthday. He had given it to -.

"Melly?" Ashley looked around. "Melly?"

"Ma'am?"

Ashley stood up, swinging the backpack in his face. "Melanie – Melly – my daughter; she was right here."

"Melanie? Okay, they'll say her name on the intercom and we'll look for her."

She ignored him and went sprinting past the stores. "Melly!" The other mall patrons looked up. "Melly!"

"Mommy!"

Ashley spun around. Melly sat in the ice cream shop. A banana split sat in front of her. An employee hurried out. "Are you okay? She just came in with someone else about five minutes ago. Are you - ?"

"Who?" Ashley choked out.

Melly answered for her. "It was Sam, mommy. He got me an ice cream. See?" As if to prove her point, she scooped up a large amount and shoved it in her mouth.

A small part of her mind screams at her to tell the security guard. Tell him to call the cops. They might still catch.

However, the majority of her brain is still telling her to breath.

* * *

How is it? Review. 


	2. Melly

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me.

Chapter Summary: Melly thinks Sam's a good guy because Jessie said so.

* * *

_**Mommy and daddy say Sam's a bad man. They say he hurt Jessie. Mommy and daddy are liars…**_

"Melly, baby, we need you to listen," Ashley pleaded.

Melly shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

Her father leaned down in front of her, an angry look on his face. "Melly, if you see Sam, you tell us."

"Nuh-uh."

"Sam killed your sister!"

"Jeff!"

"Liar!" Melly put her hands over her ears. "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"Melly!"

"LIAR!"

"Stop!" Ashley screamed.

"You and daddy are lying!"

"We're not lying."

Melly shook her head, hands still over her ears. "No, you're lying, just like before. Just like last time." She remembered last time. Last time, they told her Sam was a bad man and they were lying. Jessie said so.

_"They don't know Sam. He's a good guy. Don't worry about him."_

Jeff repeated, "If you see Sam, you tell us."

"This isn't like last time," said Ashley.

Melly shook her head. "You don't know Sam. He's a good guy." Ashley opened her mouth but Melly went on, "Jessie said so."

Her mother stared at her.

"Jessie said so. She said you lie. She was real mad at you but Sam didn't get mad. He said it was okay. Jessie – she said it was 'cause he was nice."

Ashley ran her hand through her hair. "Jessica was wrong."

Melly jumped off the couch. "Jessie was NOT wrong! You're a LIAR, mommy!"

"Melly…"

Melly ran out of the room, dragging her purple backpack with her. She went in the bathroom and locked the door.

Jeff knocked. "Melly." He didn't sound angry anymore. He just sounded tired.

"Go away."

Melly hugged her backpack. Sam gave it to her. He gave it to her for her birthday and Jessie smiled behind him. Then, when the real bad man almost got her, he gave her all those little dolls to put on it. They had weird writing on their stomach but she liked them. They were pretty.

They were pretty like that ring Sam showed her. He showed her a real pretty ring.

_"It's for Jess. Don't tell her, though. It's a surprise." He looked scared. "It's nice, right?"_

She had nodded earnestly and said it was really pretty. He had smiled and then laughed. He called himself weird. She said he wasn't weird. He was really nice.

She didn't tell Jessie, though, because it was a secret and she was good with secrets. She didn't tell anyone about the real bad man last time because that was a secret. She didn't tell Sam about the surprise party because that was a secret. She didn't tell mommy and daddy that Sam told her, if another bad man came, to pick up the phone and press 1-203-558-6672.

She didn't tell them because that was a secret.

Sam's a good guy. Jessie said so.

* * *

How is it. Review. 


	3. Jeff

Title: These (Not) Truths: Jeff

Summary: "And the prince loved the princess?" Jeff wondered.

* * *

Jeff sat alone, listening to his wife tell Melly about the good prince and his beautiful princess.

"What then?" asked Melly.

Ashley frowned. "Well, he took her out of the castle and away from the scary dragon and they lived happily ever after."

Melly's voice was long-suffering. "I know _that_. What did they _do_?"

"Well – uh – they got married," invented Ashley.

"Will I get married?"

"When you're older…and after your prince meets us." Her voice sounded mock stern. "Your prince has to meet us first."

Jeff swallowed hard.

"_Promise to be nice."_

"_If he's nice, I'll be nice."_

"_You'll love him, dad. He's like a giant prince charming."_

"_He's still dating my daughter."_

"Did the prince do that?"

There was a creaking as Ashley lay on the bed with Melly. "Yes, and he was really scared."

"_Da-a-ad, he got a haircut and new clothes and everything. Please be nice."_

"Why?"

"Because mommy's and daddy's are scarier than fire-breathing dragons," Ashley quipped.

Jeff laughed softly.

_Jeff met them at the door with narrowed eyes. "You're Sam?"_

_Jessica looked to her mom for help._

_The boy appeared as though he was about to hyperventilate. He took a deep breath. "It's nice to meet you, sir." He put a hand out and, reluctantly, Jeff took it._

Ashley continued, "But the mommy and daddy liked him and they told the princess that they liked him and she was really happy."

"_He's not bad," Jeff bit out._

_Ashley and Jessica exchanged their typical 'girls only' look. Jessica sidled up to him. "Thank you, dad." She gave him a hug. She then turned to her mother and said, in an exaggerated whisper, "Give it three days and he'll love him."_

_Jeff scowled. "Don't push it."_

"So, the mommy and daddy loved him?" asked Melly.

_Jeff walked in the kitchen to see him beating at cake mix while Melly tried to tie her doll's apron around his waist. Ashley and Jessica sat at the table with cans of coke and one of Jess' textbooks._

"_They've got you baking?" said Jeff._

_Jess interrupted as Sam looked up. "Don't break his concentration. He makes yummy cake." She grinned at Melly. "You want chocolate cake."_

"_Yeah!" said Melly. Her careful knot fell from around Sam's waist and the apron landed on the floor._

"_Just don't burn my kitchen down," Ashley joked._

_Sam responded seriously, "Yes, ma'am."_

"And the princess loved him?"

"_Sam is my Latin tutor," Jessica explained. She then planted a kiss on Sam's lips, right in front of them all. Jeff cringed. Jessica didn't look away from her boyfriend. "You got to watch out for those smart ones."_

"_I'd like to think I'm good-looking, too," Sam teased._

_Jessica hmm'd. "Well, I guess, on some scale, you could qualify as -."_

"_Really hot!" interrupted Dinah, Jessica's fifteen-year-old cousin. They stared at her. She shrugged._

_Jessica nodded. "Yeah, that."_

"And the prince loved the princess?"

"How serious are the two of you?" Jeff asked.

_Sam immediately answered, "Very serious." He blushed. "Well – on my side – I'm very serious. I think Jess is." He suddenly looked unsure. "I hope so, anyway."_

_Jeff sighed because, if he knew Jessica, she was damn serious._

"And the prince loved the princess?"

"_The prince loved her very much," said Ashley._

"_There have been some weird things happening since you came around."_

_Sam looked Jeff in the eye. "I would never hurt Jess."_

And the prince loved the princess?

That was the question, wasn't it?

* * *

How was it? Review. 


End file.
